19andcountingfandomcom-20200215-history
Ben Seewald
|Row 4 title = Spouse(s): |Row 4 info = Jessa Seewald (November 1, 2014 - present) |Row 5 title = Children: |Row 5 info = Spurgeon & Henry (sons) Ivy (daughter) |Row 6 title = Parents: |Row 6 info = Michael Seewald (father) Guinn Seewald (mother) |Row 7 title = Siblings: |Row 7 info = Ethan & Thomas (brothers) Jessica, Danielle, Michelle & Faith (sisters) |Row 8 title = Other family: |Row 8 info = Jim Bob Duggar & Michelle Duggar (parents-in-law) 18 brothers & sisters-in-law 14 nephews & nieces-in-law |Row 9 title = Social media: |Row 9 info = Instagram }}Benjamin "Ben" Michael Seewald (born May 19, 1995) is the first child and first son of Michael Seewald and Guinn Seewald. He is the brother of Jessica Lester, Danielle Seewald, Michelle Seewald, Ethan Seewald, Faith Seewald and Thomas Seewald. He is the husband of Jessa Seewald and the father of their three children, Spurgeon, Henry and Ivy. Early life Benjamin Michael Seewald was born on May 19, 1995, to Michael Seewald and Guinn Seewald. He was the couple's first child, and they went on to have six more children after him. Along with his siblings, Ben was homeschooled growing up. When he was a child he wanted to be a paleontologist, and often pretended to dig up fossils in his driveway. As a teenager, Ben had a job working at a country club. Personal life Courtship Ben first met his future wife, Jessa Duggar, when he was seventeen years old while attending church on vacation in Jessa's hometown. He grew facial hair in an attempt to look older in hopes of impressing her. He soon befriended two of Jessa's brothers, Joseph and Josiah. He began working overtime to try to earn extra money to go visit the Duggar family under the guise of visiting Josiah, but would always ask if "the whole family" would be there before visiting. After attending church with the family many times, Ben asked Jessa's father, Jim Bob, for her phone number, and begin getting to know her both in person and through text. On September 9, 2013, Ben asked Jim Bob Duggar for permission to court his daughter, Jessa. Jim Bob gave his permission, and immediately brought Jessa into the room so Ben could ask her too. This courtship proposal, which was featured in the 19 Kids and Counting episode "Flea Market Finale", gained some national attention, being mocked on some late night talk shows and internet gossip sites for its awkwardness. Shortly after beginning to court, Ben moved to a building on the Duggar family's property to be closer to Jessa. He began working for Jim Bob doing various odd jobs and Jim Bob's multiple properties. Engagement On August 3, 2014, Ben and Jessa went out to dinner with their parents, Michael and Guinn and Jim Bob and Michelle at the restaurant where the two went on their first date. At this dinner, Ben gave Jessa a gift with the instructions not to open it until the next day. When she opened the gift on August 4, 2014, she found a tablet with a prerecorded message from Ben instructing Jessa to head to the plane hanger where her older brother, John-David, would take her on a flight. After a day-long scavenger hunt, Jessa and her sister, Jinger, headed to Thorncrown Chapel, where Ben had set up candles and rose petals. At this chapel, Ben proposed to Jessa, and she said yes. This proposal scavenger hunt was featured on 19 Kids and Counting episode "Jessa's Engagement". Marriage Although Jessa expressed interest in getting married at Thorncrown Chapel, the location was deemed to small for the more than 1,000 guests invited to the wedding. On November 1, 2014, Ben and Jessa got married at First Baptist Church in Bentonville, Arkansas. Ben's best man was his friend, Dylan McMahn, and his groomsmen were his brother Ethan Seewald, cousin Russ Seewald, future brothers-in-law Joseph and Josiah, and friends Daniel Robinson, Kolton Kulis, Ryan Schofield, Jake Hendrix, Rob Flowers. His ring bearer was his youngest brother, Tommy Seewald. The couple elected not to share their first kiss in front of the crowds, instead allowing it to be a private moment in an undisclosed room in the church. This wedding was featured on 19 Kids and Counting episode "Jessa's Wedding". For their honeymoon, Ben and Jessa went to Paris, France, Rome, Italy, and Venice, Italy. Their honeymoon was featured on 19 Kids and Counting episode "European Honeymoon". Fatherhood On April 21, 2015, Jessa announced via twitter that she and Ben were expecting their first child. After 27 hours of labor, Jessa gave birth to the couple's first son, Spurgeon Elliot, on November 5, 2015, in the couple's home. This birth is featured on Counting On episode "Counting One More". On August 23, 2016, the couple announced that they were expecting their second child. On February 6, 2017, Jessa gave birth to the couple's second son, Henry Wilberforce. Ben and Jessa have publicly expressed a desire to adopt children on many occasions, and have looked into the possibility of fostering children as well. On January 9, 2019, they announced that they are expecting their third child, with a due date in late Spring. Their daughter Ivy Jane was born on May 26, 2019. Career Education On May 16, 2015, Ben graduated from National Park College with an associate's degree in political science. After graduating, Ben began studying with the intention of going to seminary. Gallery JessaBen-Meeting.jpg|Jessa and Ben meet in person for the first time. JessaBen-Courting.jpg|Courtship announcement. JessaBen-Engaged.png|Engagement announcement. JessaBen-Married.jpg|The Seewald Family. JessaBen-Wedding1.jpg|Jessa tries on her tiara. JessaBen-Wedding2.jpg|Jessa helps Ben with his tie. JessaBen-Wedding3.jpg|Ben and his groomsmen. JessaBen-Wedding4.jpg|Jessa and her bridesmaids. JessaBen-Wedding5.jpg JessaBen-Wedding6.jpg JessaBen-Wedding7.jpg|Jessa reads her vows. JessaBen-Wedding8.jpg|Jessa and Ben share a kiss after the ceremony. JessaBen-Wedding9.jpg|Just married. JessaBen-Wedding10.jpg JessaBen-Wedding11.jpg JessaBen-Wedding12.jpg JessaBen-Wedding13.jpg JessaBen-Wedding14.jpg JessaBen-Pregnant.jpg|Pregnancy announcement. JessaBen-Spurgeon.jpg|Welcome baby Spurgeon. JessaBen-Pregnant2.jpg|Pregnancy announcement #2. JessaBen-Henry.png|Welcome baby Henry. JessaBen-Family2017.jpg|The Seewald family in 2017. JessaBen-Pregnant3.jpg|Pregnancy announcement #3. JessaBen-Ivy.jpg|Welcome baby Ivy. Ben-September19.jpg|Ben in September 2019. Ben-November19.jpg|Ben in November 2019. Category:Seewalds Category:In-Laws Category:Parents Category:Married